


Dracken Awakening

by rachelgebhardt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark Harry Potter, Dumbledore Bashing, Ginny Bashing, Hermione Granger Bashing, Molly Weasley Bashing, Mpreg, Multi, Ron Weasley Bashing, Slash, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-05 20:40:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4194174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachelgebhardt/pseuds/rachelgebhardt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter comes into his creature inheritance on his 17th birthday. He finds out that the ones he has trusted the most have betrayed him.  He must find his mates in order to protect his submissive from an evil ministry hell bent on rooting out creature blood.</p><p>I in no way own the creation of drackens. Starlight Masacre has graciously allowed me to use them in my story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

July 30th ended the same way it had every previous year, with Harry wishing himself a happy birthday at the stroke of midnight. This year he planned to finally be rid of the Dursleys and number 4 Privet Drive forever as he was now a legal adult in the magical world. He was tired of being a punching bag for Vernon and Dudley. Although the beatings didn’t happen as often as they had before he got his first Hogwarts letter, but they always made sure to find something the day before his birthday. That day had been no better. He took too long to get his list of chores done and that was unacceptable to Vernon. As the clock changed to midnight he shrunk his trunk and placed it in his pocket.  
“Happy birthday Harry,” he said as he turned towards the door.  
As he took a step in that direction he fell to his knees in an incredible, blinding pain. He had never felt anything quite like it before. It felt like his back and head were on fire. His back felt like something was trying to rip through his skin. He bit his tongue to keep from crying out in pain. The burn in his eyes caused him to shake his head violently which knocked off his glasses as he rubbed his eyes to try and get it to stop. The pain finally became too much for him and he passed out.  
***  
He woke up to the chirping of birds and the hooting of Hedwig. He rubbed his eyes and realized as he looked around the room that his vision was perfect without his glasses. He looked around the room and saw a package sitting on the edge of his bed. He rose from the floor and grimaced from the pain in his back. He reached behind him to rub his lower back but hit a something hard with the texture of dragonhide. He ran over to where his mirror hung on the wall. He had wings coming out of his back. ‘Wait a minute I have wings? When the hell did I get wings? Why the fuck do I have wings?’ These were the thoughts that ran through his mind.  
His wings were varying shades of purple and black scales that glittered in the sunlight. They had to be about fifteen to sixteen feet across. He pulled them forwards so that he could easily run his fingers over them. He worried about being able to hide them from his relatives so he could get out of there without being called a freak yet again. He concentrated hard and thought about retracting them. His back burned but he was able to retract his wings and fold them into his back. When he looked behind him it was as if he had gotten a tattoo of wings on his back. It was then that he noticed his hair had grown and it rested down his back all the way to his mid-back. No longer was it a messy mop that couldn’t be tamed, it was straight, shiny, and smooth.  
Harry walked over to the bed where the package laid and grabbed the envelope to see who it was from. He decided to wait to open the package so he shrunk it and put it in his pocket. He opened the note and saw that it was from Griphook his account manager at Gringotts.  
Lord Potter-Black,  
You have come into your creature inheritance and it is time to go over your accounts and lineage. Please come in so we can go over what this means. I have included a book that will help you in learning more about who you are. This letter is a portkey that will activate at 10 o’clock.  
Griphook  
Account Manager  
He only knew of his school vault and couldn’t figure out what Griphook meant by accounts. Maybe it was a mistake and he only meant his school vault. He wondered what else Dumbledore had kept from him. Harry looked at the small desk to see what time it was and saw that he had time to take a shower before relatives woke up. He unshrunk his trunk and grabbed some clothes before he unlocked his door to go take a shower. Now that the trace on his wand was gone he could do it and not get in trouble.  
***  
Once dressed Harry looked at his clock and realized he only had a few minutes to gather the rest of his things before the portkey activated.  
He released Hedwig and said, “Go to 12 Grimmauld Place and I will meet you there.”  
He got everything shrunk and in his pockets in time to grab the letter. He felt a pull on his navel and he realized once again why he hated magical transportation. He always seemed to land ungracefully on the other end. He opened his eyes to see he was in an office with a goblin sitting behind the desk. He recognized him as the goblin that helped him the first time he came to Gringotts.  
“Lord Potter-Black, welcome.” He gestured for the young man to take a seat. Once Harry took his seat the goblin continued. “As you have discovered there is creature blood in your family line. It tends to skip generations but the book I sent you should help you learn what is needed. The reason I called you in is to go over your accounts now that you are of age and they are no longer under the control of your magical guardian.”  
“My guardian was my muggle Aunt.”  
“A wizarding child should never be left with muggles. Your magical guardian was Albus Dumbledore.”  
“How can that be? Sirius Black was my godfather not Dumbledore!”  
“Give me a moment and I will pull their wills.” The goblin got up and left the room. He quickly returned with some rolls of parchments in his hands. “Let’s see what their wishes were. It looks like their wills were never read.” He took his seat and opened the first.  
“I, Lily Potter nee Evans, being of sound mind and body leave this as my last will and testament. I leave all my worldly possessions to my son Harrison James Potter. If he is still a minor he is to go to his godfather Lord Sirius Black. If that is not possible I name Remus Lupin as his guardian. Under no circumstances is he to go to my muggle sister Petunia Dursley and her family. Harry, don’t trust Albus. Use your head and trust your gut. If you inherited anything from your dad I’m sure you got that gut instinct.”  
Harry couldn’t believe that her wishes had been completely disregarded. “I went to the one person that she didn’t want me to go to. How could he do that?”  
“Let’s see what your father’s will says.” He broke the next seal and began to read. “I, James Harrison Potter, being of sound mind and body leave this as my last will and testament. I name Harrison James Potter as my heir and the next Lord Potter. I leave him all my worldly possessions and hope that he will continue on the Marauder tradition. If he is still a minor and something has happened to Lily he is to go to Lord Sirius Black. If for any reason that is impossible he is to go to Remus Lupin. Harry use your gut and your head. Things are not always what they seem. I no longer blindly follow Albus Dumbledore and do not trust him.”  
“I wonder why they no longer trusted the old goat. Alright let’s see what Sirius had to say.” Harry was pissed that his parent’s wills had not been carried out. He was also curious as to why Sirius’ will hadn’t been read, after all it had been more than a year since he’d died.  
“I, Lord Sirius Black, being of sound mind and gorgeous body. Shut it Remus. I leave this as my last will and testament. I do hereby leave all my possessions and properties to my heir Harrison James Potter. I want him to go to Remus Lupin if he is still a minor but I have a feeling the old coot won’t abide it. Harry don’t trust the old man. Think about it. Why would he let an innocent man go to prison without a trial? Why would he try to keep us apart? I don’t trust the man.  
I do hereby officially give the Order of the Phoenix the boot from 12 Grimmauld Place. As long as they follow Dumbledore they are not welcome there. Remus change the wards to bar them access. I reinstate Andromeda Tonks nee Black back into the family along with her daughter Nymphandora Tonks. Bellatrix Lestrange nee Black is hereby removed from the family.  
Remus I hereby give you a hundred thousand galleons and you can’t give it back. I also give you 6 Baldersdale Gardens. Take Tonks and raise your family there.”  
“If he wanted 12 Grimmauld Place locked down to the Order why wasn’t it done?” Harry demanded.  
“The will was never read therefore none of the wishes could be followed.”  
“Then how did you know he had named me his heir?”  
“I was the one that drafted his new will a month before he died.”  
“Alright, let’s get to the accounts.” Harry sighed and sat back in his chair and wondered what else could go wrong.  
“Alright. According to the vaults of Lily Potter nee Evans she had one vault in which she has listed various possessions. Lord Potter leaves you his title,” Griphook presented him with a ring box. “You just need a drop of blood to claim the title. He leaves you with your school vault, but also the family vaults, totaling five million galleons. You have also inherited Lord Godric Gryffindor’s family vault which contains heirlooms and five million galleons.” Harry nicked his finger and let a drop of his blood fall onto the face of the ring. It glowed briefly before he took the golden garnet ring out of the box. He placed it on the index finger of his right hand. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing. He always thought the only money he had was his school vault.  
“Lord Black leaves you his title,” another ring box was presented and a drop of blood was also given for that ring. Once it glowed he placed it also on his index finger of his right hand with his family ring. The two rings melded together to make one ring with garnet and black. “He leaves his family vaults totaling five million four hundred thousand galleons. You also inherit Lord Salazar Slytherin’s family vault which is empty. However, with his ability to speak to snakes I have heard that there’s the possibility of an ante chamber that could only be opened with parseltongue.”  
“Wow! That’s a lot of money. I wish I had my family instead of it though. Wait a minute if Dumbledore was considered my magical guardian, did he have access to my vaults?”  
“Yes he would.” Griphook flipped through the parchments on his desk to find the one he was looking for. “He withdrew a thousand galleons a month for your care and upkeep.”  
“Please, pfft, my relatives weren’t given any money for my care. They made sure I knew that. Anyone else have access?”  
“Yes, there withdrawals made by Molly Weasely, Ronald Weasely, Hermione Granger, and Ginerva Weasely every year for the past five years.”  
“Those sons of bitches. I want my vaults rekeyed and their access denied.”  
“Do you want us to recover the money?” If there was one thing a goblin couldn’t stand it was theft.  
“Yes, with interest. They will learn that I cannot be stolen from without repercussions. Also, I want a vault opened in Remus’ name and the money Sirius left him deposited into it.”  
“Very well Lord Potter-Black-Gryffindor-Slytherin. Along with your titles comes a seat on the Wizengot for each title. Your guardian has held your seats since your parents’ deaths.”  
“Please keep the Gryffindor and Slytherin titles to yourself. Ok, how do I inform them that I am taking over?”  
“By you claiming your titles they are automatically notified.”  
“Very well. Could you give me a portkey to 12 Grimmauld Place? I want to lock it down per Sirius’ wishes.”  
“Of course Lord Potter-Black. I’ll be right back.” He got up and exited the room again. He returned within minutes and handed him a pendant. “It activates with the word Serpens and will take you to 12 Grimmauld Place. Also here is one for Mr. Lupin to 6 Baldersdale Gardens. It activates to the word garden.” He handed Harry another pendant.  
“Thank you Griphook. May your vaults overflow with gold.” Harry stood and put the pendant around his neck.  
“May your enemies’ blood flow swiftly.” Griphook was surprised at the wizard’s words but he had heard many good things about Lord Potter-Black.  
“Serpens,” Harry whispered before he felt the telltale sign of his navel pulled.  
He arrived at 12 Grimmauld Place to find a startled Remus. “Harry what are you doing here? How did you get here?”  
“Hey Remus. I portkeyed in from Gringotts.” Remus quickly pulled him into a hug. Harry could smell the firewhiskey on his breath and knew that he had been drinking already. Ever since Tonk’s death during the final battle he’d been a recluse not talking to anyone.  
“That’s right, you’re an adult in our world.”  
“Did you know that Dumbledore was my magical guardian?”  
“No I didn’t. I thought Petunia was since you were given to them.” They both took a seat at the kitchen table.  
“I wasn’t supposed to go to her. I was supposed to go with Sirius and if I couldn’t go with him then I was to go with you.”  
“I knew Sirius was made your godfather, but I assumed that your guardianship reverted to Petunia when he was charged with betraying your parents and the murder of Pettigrew and the muggles. I’m sorry pup.”  
“It’s okay. Griphook read my parents’ will along with Sirius’. He wants this place locked down tight and the wards changed. He doesn’t want it to be used for the Order’s business any longer. He also gave you 6 Baldersdale Gardens.”  
“I’ll only live there if you join me,” Remus insisted.  
“Alright I will.”  
“What are you going to do about school? Will you be going back?”  
“Yeah I want to finish before I decide what to do. I’ve decided to not be an Auror. I’ve done enough fighting.”  
“I don’t blame you. Is there going to be a wedding any time soon?”  
“No, especially not after what I just learned.”  
“What’s wrong pup?” He’d never heard so much venom used by Harry and it concerned him.  
“I found out that Dumbledore, Molly, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione have all been taking money out of my vaults for the last five years. Besides there’s nothing between Ginny and I other than in her head.”  
“Okay I understand. The twins will be upset if you cut them out of your life.”  
“I know and I have no issue with them or Charlie. I simply won’t go to the Burrow. Besides, they live above their store so I can go there to visit with them.”  
They heard the front door open and close before they saw Kingsley walk into the kitchen.  
“What do you want Kingsley?” snarled Harry.  
Kingsley was shocked at his tone of voice. “I’m here to check on Remus for Albus.”  
“If you’re here to do his bidding you can get the hell out!” Harry leveled his wand at him.  
“Harry there’s no need for such anger. Calm down and we can talk calmly.”  
“No, if you’re here on the behest of Dumbledore you can get out. Sirius’ wishes were for Grimmauld Place to be locked down and sealed from the Order. I plan to do exactly that.”  
Kingsley saw that there was no calming Harry down so he slowly backed out of the kitchen and left. When they heard the door open and close Remus said, “I think I need to pack and we need to change the wards. You will have to do it as Lord Black.”  
“Okay. Hurry though I want out of here before someone else shows up.”  
“Then go ahead and get started. I would start with banning Dumbledore.”  
“Alright.” Remus left to go pack while Harry started the spells to lock and hide Grimwauld Place. “Abdo. Obfirmo.” He waved his wand and watched as the colors of the wards changed signaling that Grimmauld Place was locked down.  
Just after he finished he was joined by Remus. “You ready pup?”  
“Yeah let’s go.” Harry pulled out the portkey, grabbed Remus’ arm and said, “Garden.” This allowed them to portkey out.


	2. Mate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry goes to look for his mate and finds him in the most unlikely person.

Chapter 2  
Remus and Harry got settled into Baldersdale Gardens before Harry remembered about the package that had been delivered to him. He opened the book to see that it was a book about drackens. He decided to stay in his room for a little while and read about what he’d become.  
It was a heavy tomb that looked to be centuries old. Across the front of the book was The Dracken Way of Life. He opened it and the very first page was about the different groups of drackens, that of dominant or submissive. The dominant drackens were the ones to protect their submissive mate. They’re the ones who would hunt for food for their families.  
The dominant ones were described as tall, muscular, with a wingspan anywhere from fifteen to twenty feet. Their wings are always a darker color then the submissives. Submissives are the keeper of the home, the bearer of life. Male submissives are rare but do happen. A dominant will know their mate by their call to them and their scent. A submissive can have more than one mate.  
Harry stopped reading and thought about what he had just read. ‘Was it possible that I already met my mate and didn’t know it?’ he thought as he looked out his window that had a view of the garden. He was brought out of his thoughts by a knock on the door.  
Remus stuck his head in and asked, “Everything okay?”  
“Yeah, got distracted by the book Griphook sent me this morning.”  
“What’s it about?” He came in the room and sat next to Harry on the window seat.  
“It’s a book on my creature inheritance.” Harry handed Remus the book so he could look at it.  
“You’re a dracken?” he asked when he looked at the first page.  
“Yeah and if I read it right I’m a dominant. I have a mate out there somewhere but I could be one of possibly several mates for the submissive. I don’t even know if my mate is a man or a woman because even males can be a submissive.”  
“Can I see your wings? I’ve never seen a dracken. I’ve read about them before, I’ve never thought I would meet one.”  
“Yeah just give me some room.” Harry stood and went to stand at the foot of the bed with his back to the window as he took off his shirt. He concentrated on his wings coming out. He felt a feeling of brief burning pain before he saw the shadow of his wings displayed on the wall.  
Remus watched as the young man that was like a son to him took his shirt off. Right away he noticed the tattoo of wings on his back. He knew if his actual wings looked anything like the tattoo they would be beautiful. The wings ranged from black to dark purple to a lavender shade. 

As Harry’s wings opened Remus was astonished to see the sheer beauty of them. They faded from dark to light. It was a sight to behold. Remus thought it was a shame that the house was in a muggle populated area because he would love to see the sun play off the scales.  
“Harry can I touch them?” he asked.  
Harry thought about it for a moment before he said, “Yeah, but be careful I found out this morning they’re sensitive.”  
Remus reached his hand out and gently stroked the back of the closest wing. He had expected them to be hard, but the scales were soft like patent leather gloves. “So soft,” he murmured.  
The stroke of Remus’ hand sent tingles down Harry’s spine. He didn’t know if he would ever get used to the feelings that happened when someone stroked his wings. He wondered briefly what it would feel like to have his mate stroke them.  
They were startled at the tapping at the window. “I wonder who it could be from,” Harry said as he stepped to open the window.  
“I don’t know. Let me see.” Harry opened the window and the brown barn owl flew in and landed on the footboard of the bed.  
Harry removed the envelope and gave him some of Hedwig’s treats.  
“It’s addressed to you Remus.” He held the letter out for Remus to take as the owl flew back outside.  
Remus took it and looked at it trying to determine who it was from. When he flipped it over he realized it was from Dumbledore. “It’s from Albus,” he said with a sigh.  
“What does he want?” Harry demanded. He was still pissed about finding out about the theft out of his vault and all his manipulations over the years.  
“He wants to know why Grimmauld Place has been locked down to the Order and where we’ve gone.”  
“He can keep on wondering, the thieving arsehole.”  
“Now Harry I know you’re mad at him but I’m sure he had your best interests in mind.”  
“It was in my best interest to steal from me?”  
“I’m sure the money he took went to your relatives for your care –“  
“No it didn’t. They made sure I knew what a burden I was to them when Vernon would beat me.”  
“Alright Harry. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to upset you. You’re right they had no reason to steal from you and I can understand your anger.”  
“Everything the old man has said has been a lie. Hell, I didn’t even know dad was a pureblood until I had the meeting with Griphook. And why didn’t he ever had their wills read? Not even Sirius’ will was read. I wasn’t supposed to go to the Dursleys. Why didn’t you take me?”  
“Albus said it was for the best if you went to your aunt and uncle because of the blood wards would keep you the most protected.”  
“What would protect me from them? Yeah I was protected from the evil git, but was fair game for my relatives to verbally, emotionally, and physically abuse me.”  
“I am so sorry Harry. I didn’t realize it was that bad for you until third year when you wanted to leave with Sirius thirty minutes after meeting him.”  
“You would have known if you had at least checked in on me from time to time. However, I now realize you took Dumbledore at his word.”  
“I promise you will be my first priority from here on out. Albus can kiss my arse.” Remus pulled Harry into a hug being mindful of the wings.  
Harry pulled his wings in and rested his head on Remus’ shoulder. That was one thing he liked about this inheritance, he finally grew taller. He now stood six foot one instead of his previous height of five foot six.  
“I’ve got some parchment and ink in my trunk so you can send him a reply,” Harry offered.  
“Great cause I think that’s the only way the owl will leave. Thankfully there are protections on this house that will show a rumbled down shack to anyone not keyed into the wards.”  
Harry went to his trunk and pulled out the ink and parchment and gave it to Remus. A note was quickly written and attached to the owl who quickly flew away. Harry quickly shut the window and took a seat on the cushioned window seat.  
“Can you hear something Remus?”  
“What are you hearing Harry?” Remus asked with confusion.  
“It’s like a keening sound. Like someone is calling for something. I feel like I should know what it means.”  
“Let’s look in the library and see if there is anything in there about drackens because I think that’s what this is since I can’t hear it.”  
“Okay, let’s go. I am feeling the overwhelming need to answer the call but I don’t know how.” They left the room and headed to the library to do some research.  
***  
Thirty minutes later Remus found what they were looking for. “Harry come look at this. I think it’s important for you to read this one. From what I’m reading it looks like what you’re hearing is the call from your submissive. It will get louder the closer you get to them. I need you to understand that it’s possible for the submissive to be a male or a female. Male submissives and female dominants are rare but they are possible.”  
“My mate could be male?” Harry asked in astonishment.  
“Yes and he or she could have more than one mate depending on how powerful they are. I think you should follow the call. There’s a reason you’re hearing it, go and find your mate.”  
“How do I follow the call?”  
“It says here you will hear the call get louder the closer you get.”  
“Okay, I will try to follow the call. I’ll let you know when I find them so you know I’m alright.”  
“Go cub. I’ll be fine. I can’t wait to see who it is.”  
Harry nodded and decided he would start with the ones he knew from Hogwarts. He was glad his birthday had come because he was now able to apparate and not get in trouble. He decided he would start with the ones who had just had a birthday because he figured it was someone who had recently come into their inheritance.  
***  
Harry apparated just outside the wards at the Burrow and could tell right away that his submissive wasn’t there, to which he was very thankful because he wasn’t sure what he would do had Ron or Ginny been his mate. As quickly as he apparated there he was gone.  
He arrived in Waterford, Ireland just outside Seamus’ and realized the he wasn’t his mate either. He did decide that once he found his mate that they would come visit Seamus before the summer was over.  
He apparated to Lavender Vale when he remembered Neville’s birthday was the previous day. He arrived with a crack and was greeted promptly by a house elf. He knew as soon as he got there that he had found his submissive.  
“How’s may Pipney help Mister Harry Potter sir?” asked the elf.  
“Pipney, I’m here to see Mater Neville if he’s available.” The elf quickly popped away.  
He returned almost as soon as he left it seemed. “Master Neville will see you in the green receiving room Mister Harry Potter.” The elf took a hold of Harry’s arm and popped them into the room where Neville waited for them.  
“Harry, this is a surprise. What brings you by?” Neville asked.  
“Mate.” Harry whispered.  
“What was that?”  
“Neville, you’re a dracken?”  
“Yeah, how’d you know?”  
“Did you get a book from Gringotts?”  
Neville was confused by this. “No, but I knew that I would inherit my dad’s dracken nature.”  
“I’m dracken as well. I’m a dominant dracken.”  
“Oh.” It was as if a light bulb went off over Neville’s head when he finally realized what might be going on. “Does this mean I’m your submissive?”  
“Yeah it does. Can we go to where I’m staying with Remus? I feel I could protect you better there.”  
Neville knew from what his dad had said that dominant drackens number one mission is to make sure their submissive is safe no matter what. He knew Harry would protect him know matter what.  
“Let me pack and leave a message for my grandmother.” Neville led the way through the massive entranceway and up the winding staircase to the second floor.  
As he followed behind Neville Harry looked at the portraits that lined the walls. He stopped in front of one of who he guessed were Frank and Alice, Neville’s parents. His dad was in his dracken form and looked amazing with his emerald green scales as his wings partially wrapped around Alice in a protective manner.  
Harry realized that he had gotten separated from Neville and used his sense of smell to locate him in his room. Harry stood in the doorway and watched Neville move with a grace that he had not seen from the other male their entire time at Hogwarts. He saw books fly through the air and pack themselves neatly in Neville’s trunk, while clothes came out of the closet and folded themselves prior to packing themselves.  
As he packed Neville thought about how his life would change now that he had met his mate. Would he be allowed to finish at Hogwarts? Did he have more than one mate? He knew his gran would be happy about his mate being Harry Potter but wasn’t sure how she would react if he had more than one mate. He also thought about what Harry would think when he saw him in his dracken form. Would he be disappointed in having Neville as his mate? The more he thought about things the more he worried about what Harry’s thoughts were.  
Harry could tell something was bothering Neville and he felt like a bad dominant. “Nev, what’s wrong?”  
“Oh it’s nothing Harry.”  
“Come on Nev, I can tell something is bothering you. I can’t make it better if I don’t know what it is.” Harry walked over and placed his hands on Neville’s shoulders and turned him to face him.  
Neville couldn’t bring himself to look Harry in the face because he felt like a burden already and he had only just found out about them being mates.  
“Am I going to be allowed to finish at Hogwarts or am I going to be home schooled?”  
“Nev, I have no plans to keep you from finishing school. If you want to finish at the castle then that is fine with me. I’ll speak to Dumbledore about us having private rooms this year.” Harry tilted Neville’s head up so he could look him in the eye. “Now what else is bothering you?”  
“What happens if I have more than one mate? I don’t think Gran will understand if I have more than one.”  
“If you have more than one we’ll deal with it when that happens. Let’s not worry about it until then. If your gran can’t understand it then it’s her loss. Now are you ready to go?”  
Neville looked around the room to see if he had forgotten anything and when he saw he hadn’t he nodded his head. He closed and shrunk his trunk and put it in his pocket. He led the way back towards the green receiving room and this time Harry kept up with him.  
He snapped his fingers and a house elf quickly popped in. “Master Neville called for Pipney? What can I do for the young master?”  
“Pipney, please inform Gran that my mate has come and that I will be staying with him for the rest of the summer.”  
“Yes Master Neville.” The elf bowed to where his head almost touched the floor before he popped out of the room.  
Harry grabbed onto Neville’s arm and they quickly apparated to Baldersdale Gardens. They arrived with a crack to see a startled Remus come running out of the house with his wand drawn. When he saw it was only Harry and Neville he relaxed and put his wand back in his wrist holder.  
“You guys scared me. Hi Neville; how are you?”  
“Hi Professor Lupin. I’m good.”  
“Neville, I’m no longer your professor. You can call me Remus and I won’t be offended.” He turned to Harry and said, “I thought you were going to find your mate?”  
“I did go to find him and I found him. My mate is Neville.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to my awesome editor wizzkid3000 and beta aironth.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Remus led the boys inside and allowed Harry to decide where to put Neville. Unsure of what to do Harry put him in the room next to his. He started to beat himself up over that decision when he saw the crestfallen look that passed on Neville’s face.

“Great now I’ve done it. I’m probably the worst the dominant ever. It hasn’t even been a whole day and I’ve already messing up,” Harry thought.

“He doesn’t want me,” thought Neville.

“Harry I think it might be better for you and Neville to share a room,” Remus said when he saw the look on Neville’s face.

“Of course. I’m sorry Neville.” Harry took Neville’s arm and showed him what would become their room.

“If you don’t want to share a room with me, why’d you come to find me?”

“Neville, I didn’t think you’d want to share a room with me yet. I’m sorry.”

Neville took his trunk out of his pocket and unshrunk it. He set it at the foot of the bed and asked, “Where can I put my things?”

“Your clothes can go in the closet and you’re more than welcome to put your books on the bookshelf, I don’t have enough to fill it.”

Neville saw the tome laying on the bed and he recognized it as the same one in his family library. “Is that the book you got from Gringotts?”

“Yeah, I haven’t had much time to read a whole lot of it, but I promise that I will read it cover to cover so that I can be a good dominant for you. I’m sorry if I hurt you earlier, that was not my intent. I promise that I will never intentionally hurt you.”

“I know you didn’t mean to hurt me and I don’t think you’re a bad dominant. I was raised hearing about dominant and submissive drackens. I know that as a submissive there will be rules that I’ll need to follow and I promise that I will try to follow them to the best of my abilities.”

“Can I help you get things put away?” Harry asked.

“You don’t have to, it won’t take me long,” Neville replied.

“Nev, I want to help. Besides it will give us time together to talk. Maybe you can tell me what you know of Drackens, because I didn’t know either of my parents carried the gene.”

“Alright.” Neville opened his trunk while Harry opened the closet and bathroom doors because he knew if Neville was anything like him most of his things would get put away with magic. He was surprised when Neville started taking things out of the trunk and putting it away without magic. He thought it was adorable when Neville pulled out a teddy bear with a Gryffindor scarf around his neck and placed it on the bed.

Harry went to the trunk and started to unpack the books and loaded the bookshelves. He quickly realized that the two bookshelves he had wouldn’t be enough so he conjured another. Even though Harry said they would talk while they put things away each boy seemed lost in their own thought and soon everything was put away.

“Neville are you disappointed to have me as a dominant?” Harry asked.

“No, Harry. In fact I couldn’t think of a better person to have as my dominant. I don’t know if I will have more than just you, but even if I don’t I will be happy.” Neville led Harry to the couch in his sitting room. “We have the advantage of having been friends before we received our inheritances. I think we’ll be ok if there are other dominants added.”

“Do most dracken subs have more than one dominant?” Harry asked.

“Typically a sub has two dominants. The strongest is considered the Alpha and their decisions are final. The dominants main priority is to protect the submissive at all costs. I’ve known since I was young that I would be a submissive. Gran always made sure that I would know how to act when the time came and I found my dominant.”

“I’m grateful you had someone to help you and that you’re willing to help me understand better so that I don’t fail you as a dominant. There’s a part of me that hopes you have another dominant, but there’s also a part of me that doesn’t want to share you with anyone. Does that make any sense?”

“It makes perfect sense. Drackens are very possessive creatures, but they are also very protective of their mates. By having additional drackens you can be sure that I’ll be protected. More than one dominant will make it easier to protect the submissive and any children that they may have.”

Harry’s senses went into overdrive when he felt the presence of another dracken in the vicinity. It was only then that he realized Neville was still calling for his mates. Harry became unsure of himself because it proved that he wouldn’t be enough to protect Neville and their children from danger.

“Harry, Neville stay here. Someone is at the edge of the wards. I’m not sure how they know we’re here since this is supposed to be unplottable,” Remus said when he ran into the room.

Harry sniffed the air and could feel the presence of another dracken. He ignored what Remus had just told him and ran after his adoptive godfather. Neville knew he needed to stay safe and decided that he would heed Remus’ warning to stay in the room.

Remus opened the front door and was surprised to see Charlie standing there. “Charlie how did you know to find us here?”

“Remus my mate is here. Let me in to get him and we’ll be on our way.”

Harry got there in time to hear the last part and snarled, “Stay away from my mate.”

“He’s my mate too Harry. He called to me.”

“How much of a Dumbledore man are you Charlie?” Harry demanded.

“What does that have to do with you keeping my mate from me?”

“I will not allow him any say over me or my mate. I am done doing his bidding. Know that I will not put up with the meddling of your mother, sister, or Ron. They are all dead to me.”

“Harry can I come in so we can discuss this calmly like two adults? Hopefully our mate can join us because this really should be something that is talked through together.”

Harry looked at Remus and nodded to let him know he could admit Charlie through his wards if he wanted to. Upon seeing Harry’s nod Remus adjusted the wards to allow Charlie’s entrance.

“Charlie, you cannot admit anyone through the wards. Harry and I are the only who can admit someone. I don’t want the Order to know where I am living; that goes for your family as well Charlie. This is Harry’s home for as long as he wants to be here.”

“If Harry is also mates with my submissive I will concede to his wishes because we need to live in harmony.” He looked to Harry and said, “If I want to see my family I will go to the Burrow. They will not know that we are mates. They aren’t too accepting of me inheriting the dracken abilities from our ancestors. The only family I see are the twins, Bill, and Dad.”

“I have no problem with them.” Harry led the way into the house and called out, “Neville its safe.”

“Our mate is Neville?” Harry saw the disbelief on Charlie’s face and growled lowly.

“Do you have a problem with that? Cause if you do you can get your arse out of here as quickly as you came.”

“No I don’t have a problem with Neville being our mate. I was simply shocked is all.”

Neville came into the living room from the hallway. “Charlie?”

“Hey Neville.”

Harry looked at Remus. “Is it okay for Charlie to stay here for a little while until we can get something bigger for us?”

Remus deflated at the thought of Harry moving out. He hadn’t had much time to spend with his cub until recently and didn’t want to see him go.

“Of course cub. I’ll be sad to see you go when you move out though.”

“Move out?” Harry shook his head at his godfather. “I would hope you would go with us to some place bigger if it’s needed, but I’m sure you don’t want to leave your own house.”

Remus grinned because it seemed like they both misunderstood the other. “I would go wherever you go cub. You’re my pack.” He looked at Neville and Charlie. “That is if you don’t mind sharing your house with a werewolf.”

“Remus, you’re family. Of course I don’t mind. Besides you’re family to Harry,” said Charlie.

“Thank you Charlie. I did some reading while Harry searched for Neville. I understand that you and Harry are going to be extremely protective of Neville, especially until the mating is complete.”

“Besides when our chits are born they’ll need their grandpa,” said Harry as he pulled Remus into a hug.  
Without thinking Neville growled at his mate’s show of affection towards another male. Charlie pulled him into a hug to calm him down and whispered in his ear, “It’s okay, it’s only Remus. There is no threat of Harry leaving.”

Harry heard the growl and turned to Neville in surprise. He didn’t think that giving Remus a hug would cause a problem.

“Cub, he feels threatened that you’ll leave because the bond hasn’t been completed yet.”

It was as if a light bulb went off in Harry’s head. He went over to Neville and joined in on the hug. “I’m sorry love. I’m not going to leave you. Remus is like a father to me and is in no way a threat to us.”

“I know Harry, but my dracken didn’t like it. He feels unsettled right now because we haven’t mated. He feels like something is wrong with us and that you don’t want us.”

“Oh, Neville you have nothing to fear. I know it’s partly the bond, but I love you. I loved you as a friend for the past six years and it has grown to where it wasn’t a hardship to change into romantic love. Never doubt my feelings for you.”

The three of them stood there in their three way hug for a few minutes before Remus cleared his throat.

“Charlie, why don’t you go get your things and we can expand your room here so the three of you are cramped. You can let your family know you are with us but please don’t give out the location. I’m not too happy with what some members of your family has done to Harry and I do not want Dumbledore to know ever.”

“Okay, I will go get my things. The only ones I’ll tell are the twins and Bill. Mom pretty much disowned me when it came out that the dracken gene awakened within me. Ron and Ginny follow her thinking and Dad, well he never stands up to mom. Ever since the attack by Greyback on Bill he has also been shunned even though he doesn’t transform. You of course know what she thinks about the twins and their joke shop.”

“I have my own reasons for being upset with them and to be honest I’m glad you feel that way towards them because I don’t want them anywhere near our chits when we have them.”

“I thought you were best friends with Ron?” Charlie could hear the hurt and anger in his voice and he wondered what his brother had done. He knew that Ron had always been jealous of Harry and the unwanted fame that Harry dealt with.

“I don’t want to talk about it right now.”

“Okay, that’s fine with me, but know that no matter what I am on your side. I don’t know what he’s done, but I have no doubt your anger is justified. On that note I’m going to go and gather my things. I think I’ll floo to work each morning but stay here, if that’s okay with you Remus?”

“That’s fine Charlie. Your room will be ready when you get back. I have adjusted the wards and I will open the floo to you.”

Charlie gave Harry and Neville a kiss before he grabbed some floo powder and call out, “Dragon Heart Reserve.” He was gone in the midst of green flames.

Harry left Neville’s arms and walked out of the room. Neville stood there and couldn’t believe that Harry would walk away like that. He knew that whatever happened with Ron had to be hurting him deeply and he wished Harry would talk to him like they used to. He sighed and followed Harry to their room.  
Neville found Harry pacing in their sitting room and knew better than to interrupt Harry while he was thinking. He wondered what bothered him, but knew he would find out when Harry was ready.

“Who does he think he is coming in here and making decisions without asking us? I mean it’s great that he’s your other mate because we both know him and trust him, but I was your first mate and he just came in and it was assumed that he would be the top dominant. I may be younger than him but I’m just as powerful, if not more so. Besides how do we know he won’t tell his family where we are and who he’s mated to?”

“Harry, I’m sure he didn’t mean to come in and take over to push you to the side. The only decision he made was that it was ok for Remus to stay with us and that he would go get his things then come back here.”

Harry looked at Neville and was torn in his fear that he would be pushed aside for Charlie and his belief that Neville still wanted him as his mate.

Neville must have seen something in Harry’s face because he said, “Harry, I won’t choose one over the other. I am meant to be with both of you and that is where I’ll stay.”

Harry sat on the bed and put his head in his hands. He knew Neville wouldn’t leave him or choose one over the other; it was his own insecurities that made him feel like that. His head came up when someone knocked on the door. He knew by the scent that it was Charlie.

“Come in Charlie,” Harry called out.

Harry got off the bed and enlarged it to fit the three of them comfortably. He also transfigured another dresser for Charlie to use. 

Charlie entered the room and could feel the tension. He knew it had to do with Harry. He expected to have issues if his submissive had more than one mate, but he honestly thought with Harry it wouldn’t be a big issue.

“Harry, you okay buddy?” Charlie asked.

“Just peachy.” Charlie couldn’t believe the amount of sarcasm and disrespect he heard in Harry’s voice.

“Harry there’s no need for the attitude.”

“You expect me to sit back and follow your lead? Of course I’m going to have an attitude. I was his mate first.”

“You may have found him first but I am older and the larger dominant. I will be able to protect Neville better.”

“So what, I’m going to be pushed aside is that it?” Harry demanded.

“Harry, I never said that. What made you think I would push you aside in something as serious as our mating?”

“I’m not your mate Neville is.” Harry pushed Charlie aside and stormed out of the room.

Remus had come to see what the commotion was and was almost run over by Harry. Thankfully he slid out of the way right before the possible collision. He looked towards the door of their room and saw Charlie standing there.

“What’s going on Charlie? Why is Harry so pissed?”

Charlie sighed. “He thinks I’m going to push him aside in the relationship because he and I aren’t actual mates.

“Let me go talk to him.” Remus left to go find where Harry had disappeared to. He got to the front of the house and saw the front door open. He got there in time to hear a crack of apparition and knew that he had left. He knew his godson needed time to cool down but he never expected him to leave like that.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry apparated to Diagon Alley and immediately went to the twins shop. He needed someone not involved in the situation to talk to before he lost his head completely and said something he would regret. Ever since the defeat of Voldemort he had a hard time reigning in his temper.

He walked into the shop and saw Fred at the register. “Harry! What are you doing here?” he asked.

“Can’t I stop by simply to see you?”

“Of course you can, but I can tell something’s bothering you.” He stepped around the counter and pulled Harry into a hug.

George came down the stairs but didn’t see Harry right away. “Forge, our Dragon is waiting for us.”

“Gred, we’ll have to postpone Harry’s here.”

It was then George saw Harry next to Fred. “Harrykins, long time no see. What’s wrong little brother?”

“I shouldn’t have come by; you’re going to be late for your meeting.” Harry hung his head and turned to walk away.

“Dragon can wait and will understand. Now what’s wrong?” asked George. He grabbed Harry’s arm and pulled him up the stairs to their apartment over the shop.

“George, we can talk later. Go to your dragon,” Harry insisted.

Fred sighed. “Little brother, we know that something is bothering you and want to help. Keeping it bottled up inside is not good for anyone, but it’s especially bad for someone who has just come into their inheritance. More so if there was a creature inheritance involved.”

George pushed Harry towards the loveseat in their little apartment. “We should have already said this, but Happy Birthday Harry.”

Fred left and Harry could only assume that he was letting their dragon know they would be late. He wasn’t sure who it was but he had a pretty good idea. He worried that the twins were embarrassed of being with Draco, that Harry would be mad at them for it.

“George who is Dragon?” Harry wondered if he would get an answer.

Fred had just walked in the room as Harry asked his question and he looked at George to see what his twin would say. 

George thought about it and when he saw Fred give a slight nod he said, “Dragon is our mate, we are drackens. We can smell that you are too.”

“I’m glad you found your mate, but who is he?”

“Draco Malfoy.”

Harry was dumbfounded because he had always thought that Draco would be a veela if he had a creature inheritance. How could drackens and veelas be mates? What would their children be?

Harry was brought out of his musings by Fred. “I think we broke him with that.”

“Draco?! Are you kidding me? He hates me.”

“We don’t choose our mates. They are predestined by Fate and not something that can be changed,” George said.

“So does this mean I won’t get to spend much time with you?”

Fred walked up behind Harry, placed his hands on his shoulders to turn him towards him, looked him in the eye, and said, “Harry, you’re our little brother and will forever be in our lives. Nothing will change that either. Draco really isn’t as bad as he seems. Granted, yes, it took some time for him to accept that he had two Weasleys as his mates. It may take him a little while but he understands that to us you are family.”

Harry thought about it and could see the sincerity in Fred’s eyes. “Okay, I won’t antagonize him and give him a chance.”

“That’s all we ask. Now what has you so upset and brought you to see us?” George asked as they all took a seat throughout the room.

“Well, as you know I came into my dracken inheritance this morning. I found my mates –“

“That’s great Harry. So who are they and are you the submissive?” George interrupted.

“No I am not the submissive that is Neville.”

“If Neville is the submissive who is the other mate?” asked Fred.

“See that’s where my problem comes in. I feel as if he came in and is immediately taking over leaving me with no say in what is to happen.”

“Who is it?” the twins asked at the same time.

Harry ducked his head and could feel his face heat up. He had always had a crush on Charlie and the twins knew it. 

“It’s not Ron –“

“-is it?” the twins asked in their finishing each other’s sentence kind of way.

“No, it’s not Ron. But it is a Weasley.”

“Who? There are four others that it could possibly be,” questioned George.

“It’s Charlie.” 

The twins sat there and looked at each other before they turned to look at Harry with identical smirks on their faces. They knew of Harry’s crush on their older brother and had teased him about it whenever the chance came up. Now Harry really was their little brother and they couldn’t be happier. However, they were concerned about what Harry said about Charlie coming in and taking over. They knew he was a dominant and if he was in a mateship with more than one mate he would probably be the top dominant.

“Harry, are you sure he was trying to take over? You know that he has always been a dominant person,” said George.

“That’s how my dracken felt.”

The twins nodded in understanding because they knew what was going on because the same thing had happened between them when they found Draco.

“Harry, your dracken feels that way because he wants to prove your dominance and the ability to protect your mate and kits that you may have,” George said.

“Harry, did you get a book on drackens? Your family should have one. It was probably put in your Gringott’s vault along with any other treasured items.”

“Yeah it was delivered this morning and was on my bed when I got up. I haven’t had the chance to read all of it yet, just the first couple of pages.”

“Harry, I would almost guarantee that you and Charlie will have to fight for top spot. I’m going to warn you that it won’t be fun and you will probably get hurt. You’ll probably also hurt Charlie. Whatever you do make sure that Neville is out of the way and safe so he doesn’t get hurt.”

“Fred If we’re going to be injured why would we fight?” asked Harry.

“There has to be a top dominant for a proper chain of command.”

“It’s like going to work and having two people in charge and they’re both telling you to do something but they are conflicting in what they are saying. You aren’t going to know who to follow because no matter which you choose the other will be upset.”

“Ok, so who’s the top dominant with you guys?”

“George is top dominant, then me, and our Dragon is the submissive.”

“Draco is submissive? Never saw that coming. I always thought he would be a dominant Veela, not a submissive Dracken.”

“He’s not Dracken, he is a Veela though. We don’t know how he ended up our mate or even why we share a mate, but we decided early on that fate had her reason for pairing us together. I’m not saying it’s been easy for us, things are getting better.”

“Fred’s right. We know Charlie and he wouldn’t mean to push you out of the way, but he is naturally a dominant person. He needs to be to work with dragons. I know that he will treat you with as much love as he does Neville, because without you they won’t be complete.”

“Okay I will go talk to him. Do you think I should just back down from him and hand him the spot of top dominant?”

“Harry, we don’t want to see either one of you hurt but eventually the two of you will fight it out to set the hierarchy order for things to run smoothly.”

The heard the floo in the other room flare to life. “Fred, George where are you?”

The twins looked at each other and knew this probably wouldn’t end well because their Dragon was possessive. With the history between Harry and Draco they knew there would at least be a verbal war.

“In here Dragon,” Fred called.

Draco entered the room with his normal air of superiority that he naturally carried wherever he went. Harry sighed when he saw him and tried to sink further into the loveseat where he sat.

“What is Potter doing here?” Draco snarled.

“Dragon calm down. Harry simply needed some advice so naturally he came to his two big brothers. You already knew we consider him family. He is in no way a threat to you or us.” Fred wrapped his arms around Draco and leaned in to nuzzle his neck which seemed to calm him immediately.

“I should go. I need to talk with Charlie and get things straightened out,” Harry stood and headed for the door.

“Harry, you can always come to us, but with Charlie being as dominant as he is he cares for what you think and will not go by his law. He will take your and Neville’s thoughts and feelings into consideration before making a final decision,” said George. Harry nodded to show he heard him before he walked out the door.

“Leave Potter,” sneered Draco.

George looked at Draco. He was upset that their submissive had ignored what Fred had just said and it hurt him as a dominant that his submissive would ignore what they said.

***

Harry apparated just outside the wards of Baldersdale Gardens. He stood there and simply looked at the house. He thought about what the twins had said and tried to get rid of the small voice in his head in regards to Charlie. He wondered if they’d even missed him or noticed he was gone.

He must’ve set off an alarm or something because the door opened and there stood an angry dracken. Harry sighed as he walked up the walk. He really didn’t want to deal with it yet.

“Where the HELL have you been? Anything could’ve happened to our submissive while you were off running around.”

Harry’s head snapped back as if he’d been hit. “I wasn’t out running around. I went to someone for advice. Neville was perfectly safe here with Remus. You may be used to being a dracken but this is all new to me. I never had anyone tell me that I might someday turn into a dragon humanoid. I don’t know what to expect and I wanted someone I know and trust to give me some of the answers I need to be able to be the best dominate possible for Neville.”

“Neville needed you here with him. I came back to a highly emotionally upset mate because he thought you rejected him. I will not let you hurt him like that again.” Harry tried to push past Charlie so he could get to Neville and explain why he’d left but Charlie wouldn’t be pushed aside. “I just got him calmed down. I won’t have you upsetting him again.”

“I need to apologize to him.”

“Not until you tell me what you were thinking.”

“I told you I went to get some advice.”

“Who did you go to?” Charlie demanded.

Harry didn’t want to tell him that he’d gone to his brothers but he could tell Charlie wouldn’t drop it until he did.

“I went to the twins.”

“Why them? Why not Ron?” The curiosity shown in his eyes and was the exact reason Harry didn’t want to tell him.

Harry sighed and looked at the ground. “Promise to listen to everything before you react?”

“I promise.” That had Charlie even more curious.

“I went to Gringott’s this morning after I was sent a letter and portkey by the goblins. When I got there they had already pulled my account records and had them waiting for me to give me a full accounting of everything I inherited from my parents and from Sirius since their wills had never been read. As we went through the accounts we found several withdrawals by Dumbledore, as well as some by Molly, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione.”

“Are you calling my family thieves?” Charlie growled. Harry could tell he was mad by how red Charlie’s face had become. He had just enough time to duck out of the way of Charlie’s fist as it flew at him.

Harry held his hands up to try to placate Charlie and said, “All I know is what the goblins told me. They said the money Dumbledore withdrew was to go for my care and upbringing. Never once did my relatives receive any money, they made sure to let me know just how much of a burden I was to them financially. I don’t know the why behind your family’s withdrawals because I haven’t talked to them. Am I upset with them? Yes I am. I’m hurt that Ron would go on and on about not having any money when there were three members of the family receiving money from my vaults. There was also a marriage contract drawn up between me and Ginny that I know Sirius never would have signed.”

Charlie growled at the thought of Harry being promised to another. He was shocked that he already felt like that since it had only been a short time since he had found Neville and Harry. He expected the possessiveness over Neville because he was the submissive, but Harry was a surprise.

He snarled as he thought about what Harry said and could see Ron doing exactly that, he had always been jealous of Harry. He was shocked about his mum and Ginny though; he didn’t know Hermione well enough to make a judgement about her motives.

***

Neville paced from one side of their room to the other. He would glance out the window as he passed and wished he was in a better mood to be able to enjoy the beauty of the flowers that bloomed all around their front yard.

“You ok Neville?” Remus asked from the door.

“Why’d he leave like that?”

“I don’t know. All I can think of is that he felt overwhelmed and needed an unbiased party to talk to who could help him focus and put everything in perspective. You know he isn’t one that will shirk his responsibilities and will be back soon. He’s had a lot thrown at him today and probably just needs to vent to get it out of his system.”

“He should be able to vent to his mates.”

“He’s not used to having someone that close to him. He’s used to being able to go to Ron or Hermione for that. He found out today that not all was as it seemed, but that is for him to tell you.”

Neville walked to the window when he heard the crack of apparition. He saw Harry on the outside of the wards. He turned and headed to the door only to be stopped by Remus.

“Let Charlie talk to him,” Remus said.

“I have to make sure Charlie doesn’t hurt him.”

“He won’t. Charlie only wants to talk to Harry.”

Neville stepped around Remus and walked to the front hallway to wait for his dominants to come inside or be able to get to them if they began to fight.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
Neville got to the front door as Harry and Charlie launched themselves at each other with growls. He worried they would hurt each other but knew he couldn’t intervene, however, he didn’t want either to be hurt by the other. They had shifted into their dracken forms and both were a sight to behold. Harry with his black to purple scaled wings and Charlie with his black to green scaled wings. The sun glistened off the scales and made them shine like gemstones.

Neville sniffed the air and could almost smell the testosterone in the air, which caused him to worry about his mates. He bit his lower lip and chewed on it nervously while they fought. He knew whoever won this would be considered the top dominant and whatever he said was law. They could even override the other dominant’s decisions.

“Charlie, Harry STOP!”

They continued on as if Neville hadn’t said a word. All they could see was the dracken in front of them. Neville watched as the two men that meant the world to him fight amongst themselves. He didn’t know what to do other than to let them fight it out. In his heart of hearts, he hoped Harry would come out on top simply because he knew him and had a feeling about how he would be as a top dominant.

Remus watched but could feel his wolf come to the surface at seeing his cub in danger. After reading what he could about drackens he knew this fight had to happen; it didn’t mean he had to like it, though. As much as he loved Harry he felt Charlie would make a better top dominant for the simple fact he had more life experience and would, therefore, be better suited for the position, besides Neville and Harry, still had their final year to complete.

The fight was a difficult one for Charlie to manage even though he was the older wizard and dracken, and thus, he had more raw strength compared to Harry. Harry was faster and lighter on his feet allowing him to dance around the older dracken and score blows against him with lightning speed. All those years “playing” Harry-hunting against Dudley and his gang allowed Harry to have amazing reflexes. His claws would slash against Charlie’s broad chest, drawing blood and making him scream out as he was struck. 

Charlie’s head dropped in defeat. Dracken customs of fighting weren’t that you had to maim, wound or destroy your opponent in combat, rather the goal was to draw first blood and as Harry had, he was now the top dominant. The shocked look on Remus’ face underlined the fact that maybe Harry was ready, and that maybe he shouldn’t be counted out to handle what was to come.

Neville ran to where Harry and Charlie stood gasping for breath. “Are you guys through with your stupid macho fest?” Neville yelled.

“Neville, this was something that was going to happen sooner or later. It just so happened now. He left you unattended and vulnerable when he took off somewhere,” Charlie exclaimed.

“I left to get some advice. No one knows where this house is or that Neville is our mate. I felt out of my depth and needed to talk to someone who’s been there. I didn’t want to screw something up.”

“You both need to calm down. This situation is new to all of us. Charlie may know more about being a dominate than you do Harry, but that doesn’t mean he’s always right or that his word is law. Charlie, Harry and I may be younger than you, but that doesn’t mean you can walk all over us. Now that this is settled, let’s all go inside and talk this over.” Neville turned and walked away when he got to the front door he turned and looked at the guys expectedly over his shoulder, then turned back around and went in the house.

***

Neville knew in his heart the fight had to happen, didn’t mean he had to like it. He stormed through the house to their room and slammed the door shut. He threw up every locking harm he knew to keep them out. He was torn because while he had wanted Harry to win because he knew him, he had also wanted Charlie to win because of his experience as a dracken.

***

Remus followed Charlie and Harry int the house just as Neville slammed the door. “Guys, I would give him some time to collect his thoughts and this would give you time to talk to each other without fighting.”

Harry looked atCharlie, “He’s right Charlie, we really do need to talk. I’m new to being a dracken and just because I drew first blood in our fight doesn’t mean I know what I’m doing all the time. I get that I will make mistakes, but I hope with you to teach me they will be few and far between.”

“Harry, I’ve been looking for my mate for years and had started to believe that I didn’t have one. Then this morning I woke to Neville’s call for his dominant and I was so happy. To find out that my brother’s best friend was also one of my mates I was ecstatic because I already knew you and knew you would do everything possible to protect our submissive. So when I left to talk to my boss at the reserve I expected you to watch Neville and protect him while I was gone. Instead, I come back and find him alone with Remus and you’re nowhere to be found. I couldn’t believe you would be so careless with him.”

“Charlie, I was gone for only a short time. I left him with Remus because I knew he would protect Neville with his life. I went to talk to the twins because I knew if anyone in your family other then you would know about being a dracken it would be them. I needed to get my head on straight because when you left to the reserve it felt like you planned on coming in and bossing me around. You know how much I hate that. I had enough of the maneuvering from the twinkling buffoon at Hogwarts.”

Charlie laughed, “Twinkling buffoon? I never thought I would hear anyone describe Dumbledore in that manner, but I have to agree with the description. What’s he done that has you so mad?” Remus realized that they had calmed down and left to his room to give them time to talk.

“As you know I had a meeting with the goblins today regarding my accounts. Sirius named me his heir and Dumblefuck decided to hide that from me. He had Sirius’ and my parent’s wills sealed. He then rerouted my mail so I would never get the messages from the goblins until this morning when I walked in the room from the bathroom to find my families dracken heritage book on my bed. It turns out that he had been stealing money from my vaults since he became my “magical guardian” when my parents died.”

“Ok, you also mentioned something about some of my family being dead to you. What’s that all about?”

“Well, at that same meeting they gave me an accounting on all my accounts. It seems that ever since first year Ron and your Mum have been withdrawing money without my consent, for the simple fact I thought all I had was my school vault. Hermione was also receiving sum as well. Then the next year Ginny started to withdraw money from my accounts. Now if I had known about the accounts and they had asked I would have gladly given it to them, but to go behind my back and take it is something I can’t forgive. Apparently Dumbldick also had a marriage contract to Ginny made up and a will all set for me to sign which would give Ginny everything should something happen to me.”

“Are they the only ones you want nothing to do with? Or is Bill on that list as well?”

“Bill has never given me a reason to feel betrayed. He and Fleur have always been supportive of me.”

“So what did the twins have to say?”

“They told me that you wouldn’t be a dictator and that I needed to talk to you. They said I could learn a lot from you. Fred said it would be more of a compromise and both of us leading in our strong suits.”

“That makes sense even though it came from the twins.” Charlie couldn’t hold in the smirk that fought its way onto his face.

“Hey now, they can be pretty smart for pranksters. They have to be to come up with all their pranks. Did you know they found their mate and that they share the submissive?”

“It’s not unheard of for twins to share a mate. Do I want to know who this person is?”

“Well, he’s not a dracken.”

“Ok, so it’s a guy and not a dracken. Is he human?”

“No, he’s a veela.”

“I don’t think I want to know the answer to this question, but who is he?”

“Draco Malfoy.”

“Crap, Mum is gonna have a fit.”

“Yeah, I didn’t think that would go over very well. However, as they pointed out to me you can’t choose your mate. I promised them I wouldn’t antagonise him.”

“We should go check on Neville.”

“You’re right. Come on.” Harry led Charlie down the hall to what was to be their room and knocked on the door. “Neville, can we come in?”

“Are you guys done fighting?” Neville called out.

“Yes, and we would like to continue the conversation with you. We want your input in any decisions made,” said Harry.

They heard a click and the door opened. Harry pushed it further open before he strode into the room with Charlie a few steps behind him.

“No more fighting?” Neville asked.

“Neville, there’s always the chance of fighting with more than one dominant, but we promise to do our best to not fight and if we do that you not be around in order to keep you safe,” replied Harry

“Guys, I can defend myself. I appreciate that you want to protect me, but who would want to hurt me?”

“Neville, I hate to say it but once it becomes common knowledge that we’re mates there’s no telling what will happen. There are still Death Eaters out there that would love nothing more than to bring me down and one sure way to do that is to attack my submissive.”

“There’s the chance that I may have more mates out there. I’m sure that between all of us I can stay safe.”

“Do you want more mates? Are you not happy with us?” Charlie asked. He knew he wouldn’t survive finding his mate only to have him reject him.

Neville was shocked. “What are you thinking? Of course, I’m happy with you as my mates, but while you guys sat out there and talked I read some more in my family book. Apparently, in my family, it’s not unheard of to have multiple mates. My Aunt Jeanne had four mates. There needs to be an odd number of people in the mateship so that there is no one at the same level as the top dominant.”

“How do you know how many mates you will have?” asked Harry.

“It has to do with power.”

“Neville, don’t take this the wrong way, but Ron used to write home about the trouble you had casting the simplest of spells.”

“Charlie, that was because I was using my dad’s wand. I didn’t have my own, Grams refused to get me one. She always wanted me to follow dad’s footsteps and become an Auror. It didn’t matter that it was something I didn’t want, all she could see was my dad when she looked at me.”

“I’m guessing you got a new wand?” asked Charlie.

“Yeah, twelve-inch rosewood with a phoenix tear core.” Neville proudly showed them his new wand.

“This makes a difference for you?”

“Yeah, I was able to keep you out of the room wasn’t I?”

“That you did,” Charlie chuckled.

There was a tapping at the window. Charlie walked over and opened the window. The owl flew in and headed straight for Harry. He untied the letter from the owl's leg and gave him some of Hedwig's treats. The owl was content to sit on the edge of the dresser while Harry read the letter.

“Harry,

Kingsley said you kicked him out of Grimmauld Place for no reason. What’s going on mate? This isn’t like you. I know you wanted to come into an inheritance on your birthday, but that’s no reason to talk to him like that.

Where are you and Remus anyway? No one can get into headquarters.

Ron”

“Who’s it from Harry?” Neville asked.

“It’s from Ron. He wants to know why the Order can’t get into Grimmauld and why I threw Kingsley out. He thinks it’s because I didn’t come int an inheritance today.”

Charlie snorted. “The old man must have put him up to it and Hermione told him what to write. There is no way he could come up with that on his own.”

“You kicked them out of headquarters? Why would you do that?” Neville asked.

“I did it because of Dumbledork. He’s been stealing from me ever since my parents died claiming it was for my care. My Aunt and Uncle never received any money for my care. They made that plain as day. I can’t be arsed to care what Ron thinks or wants. I won’t tolerate thieves.”

“Harry, he’s your best friend,” Neville tried to reason.

“Best friends don’t steal and lie to you. They were never true friends to me. You, the twins, Seamus, and Dean are true friends. Want nothing to do with the others.” Harry sat at the desk and summoned some parchment and ink.

“Ron, Hermione, Mrs. Weasley, and Ginny,

I know about the money and it stops as of today. The marriage contract is null and void as Sirius never signed it as my guardian. I want nothing to do ith any of you. Don’t bother to reply because the wards will reject any further correspondence from you.

Harry”

Charlie read over Harry’s shoulder as he wrote and could honestly say he didn’t feel sympathy for them, at all. He couldn’t believe that they would behave like that, all for the sake of a galleon.

Harry tied the letter to the owl and he immediately flew out the window to deliver the message. Neville and Charlie were confused when Harry stood and walked out of the room. They followed him outside and watched as he waved his wand. There was a flash of yellow around the wards and the smile on Harry’s face told them he had changed the wards just like he said.

“Let’s go talk about this mateship,” Harry said as he turned and walked back in the house. Charlie and Neville glanced at each other but quickly followed Harry back into the house.

***

Remus felt a shift in the wards and knew Harry had done something, he figured it was simply Charlie being added to those who were able to see the house from outside the wards. He went back to his book but wondered if the fighting between Harry and Charlie was really over. Harry was known for a temper that could match Lily’s any day of the week. He heard some light talking and relaxed in the comfort of his chair with the knowledge that for now there was peace.


	6. Chapter 6

The Burrow was in utter chaos. Molly Weasley had gone to Gringotts to withdraw some money and was told that the vault had been closed and that she in fact owed them money. She couldn’t understand what happened. She decided to have Ron and Ginny see if they could lend her some money as they should have plenty.

“Ron, you and Ginny must buy your own school supplies this year, something has happened to my account and I can’t withdraw the money for them. Remember to make sure that they aren’t expensive. We don’t want Harry to suspect anything.”

“Mum, that’s not fair. That money is supposed to be for us to spend on anything we want. You and Dad are the ones that are supposed to buy our school supplies,” whined Ron.

“Ron, let’s just go get the money and we will get your shopping out of the way while we’re there,” said Molly as she ushered Ron and Ginny to the fireplace.

Ron grabbed some floo powder and snarled, “Diagon Alley!”

When he stepped through into the Leaky Cauldron he decided to not wait for his mum and sister. As he stormed through the pub he swiped at the ashes on his clothes. He took out his wand and tapped out the pattern on the wall in the back that opened into the alley. Wizards and witches alike stayed out of his way as he stormed through the crowds to Gringotts.

He went to the first goblin and demanded to get money out of his vault. “I’m sorry Mr. Weasley, but that vault has been closed.”

“What do you mean it’s been closed? I didn’t close it!”

“Director Ragnok would like to speak with you. Please follow me.” The goblin hopped off his stool and waited for Ron to follow him down the hallway.

Ron growled but followed him down the hall only to stop in front of an ornate wood door with a gold handle. The goblin knocked on the door and waited for the command to enter. Once the command was given the door was opened and the goblin stepped to the side to allow Ron to enter. Ron was so startled by the armed goblins that stood on the other side of the room that he jumped when the door was slammed shut.

Ron looked at the goblin behind the ornate desk and shrunk back when the goblin smiled because it looked like an ugly sneer. Ron quickly gathered himself and proudly walked to one of the chairs in front of the desk where he promptly seated himself. He ignored the growls from the warriors in the back of the room as he stared at the Director. He refused to cower in front of someone he considered a non-important beast. What he forgot in his pride is that the so-called beasts handled all the money in the wizarding world.

“Mister Weasley, it has come to our attention that you have been receiving money from the Potter account without his permission- “

“Professor Dumbledore as his magical guardian gave it to me,” Ron interrupted.

“As I was saying before you interrupted. Lord Potter has been emancipated since he competed in the Tri-Wizard tournament and therefore any money taken out of his account without permission whether by you personally or by Dumbledore is theft and we do not tolerate theft of any kind here at Gringotts. Therefore, any money you received has been taken out of your vault, along with a monetary penalty with interest. Because of this your vault has been closed and you still owe Lord Potter $25,000 galleons. You have no choice but to work it off in our mines.”

Ron decided to take his chances and tried to run out of the room. What he hadn’t noticed was that while the Director spoke to him the guards had moved into place and blocked the only exit to the office. The guards held their weapons in front of them and there was no mistaking their intent to use deadly force if it was needed.

Molly waited for Ron outside the bank and began to worry when he didn’t come out right away. She knew they shouldn’t be too busy in the middle of the day because of everyone being at work. Ginny had gone off to get her supplies because she had already taken some money out of her account a few days prior. Molly finally decided to meet Ginny at Madame Maikins where she was getting her robes for school along with some new everyday clothes.  
***

Charlie, Neville and Harry all decided to go to Gringotts so Harry’s mates could be added to his accounts. They decided to simply have a bond contract with only two witnesses and file it with the bank. Neville sent Luna a note to have her meet them at the bank. Charlie also sent a quick note to Bill to have him meet them there.

They got to the bank and were lucky enough to have missed the Weasley matriarch. Harry stepped up to the teller that was in the corner of the bank because he knew that he was the floor supervisor and would have the authority to select the ritual room and let Bill and Luna know where to go when they got there.

Harry bowed briefly to show respect to the goblin. “Good afternoon Master Sharptooth. I am here to request a ritual room and Master goblin to perform a bonding ceremony between me and my mates. I also need to add them to my account so they have the authority to withdraw funds when needed.” 

Sharptooth was shocked that this wizard would show the proper respect to a goblin. “Lord Potter-Black, Griphook will show you to the room after he adds your mates to your account. May your gold overflow.”

“May your enemies fall at your feet.”

Griphook came and motioned for Harry to follow him. They stopped at Griphook’s office where they quickly got all the paperwork completed so that Neville and Charlie had access to the Potter and Black accounts as his mates. He also decided to make a will so that they would be taken care of if something were to happen. Charlie and Neville decided to also make up their wills for the same reason. They also added the others in the mateship to their accounts. 

Charlie felt overwhelmed being mated to two Lords. He felt like he wasn’t good enough for them since he was only a dragon handler. He didn’t feel like he could contribute financially. With him being a dominant he felt like he should be able to provide for his submissive but he felt inadequate because Harry had the financial backing of two Ancient and Noble houses.

There was a knock on the door. A goblin entered and said, “Master Griphook the ritual room is ready for Lord Potter-Black and his mates. Their witnesses are here and it seems like the entire Weasley family except the youngest and their mother are here for master Charlie.”

“Thank you Bludgner.” Griphook stood which let Harry’s party know to follow the goblins to the ritual room.

Charlie was shocked when he walked in and saw his family there. After all it was one thing to hear his family was there and another to actually see them there for him. Bill must have seen the look on his face because he chuckled and said, “Did you really think you could get bonded and your family wouldn’t be here? As soon as I told them everyone rushed to get ready. Harry is like a little brother to us. Of course, we will be there for him.”

“Bill, thank you and your family for coming. I knew Charlie would probably forget to tell you guys, but I also knew he would regret it if you weren’t here. Neville and I both know how important family is to him, as well as the rest of you Weasleys.”

“Harry, why isn’t Ron here? I thought you two were best friends?”

“Bill now isn’t the time for this. I think we need to have a family meeting following the bonding,” said Mr. Weasley.

“Master Griphook, is it possible to rent a conference room after the bonding so we can talk privately?” Harry asked.

“Of course, Lord Potter-Black.”

The group followed the goblin down the hall to a set of golden double doors that had a warrior on either side of the doors. They each stood there with what looked like a snarl upon their faces and while they knew they had done nothing wrong, the party still felt worried until they walked through the doors into the ritual room that held a circle with an altar in the center and was surrounded by runes.

“Lord Potter-Black, Lord Longbottom and Mr. Charles Weasley please step into the center of the circle and surround the altar.”

The three men did as requested and entered the circle. They reached out and clasped each other’s hands and formed a circle around the altar where a pewter bowl sat with silver athame. Their family stood outside the circle and clasped hands as they witnessed the bonding. 

Harry picked up the athame and sliced his left hand letting seven drops of blood fall into the bowl. He passed the knife to Neville and performed a quick healing spell on his hand. Neville followed Harry’s lead and did the same before he handed the athame to Charlie. Harry quickly healed Neville’s hand and then Charlie’s once they had added their blood to the bowl.

Charlie handed the athame back to Harry, who then used the tip to stir the blood in the bowl. Harry stirred the blood seven times until a golden light shone from the bowl and encompassed the three mates.

The family and goblins shielded their eyes. When Bill brought his hand down he heard a plink sound of metal being dropped into something like a metal bowl. The light had dissipated and Harry saw three platinum bands inside the bowl. He reached in and took one of the rings in his hand. Him and Charlie both placed the ring onto Neville’s left hand. They each kissed the ring once it was in place. Neville took the next ring and together with Harry placed it onto Charlie’s left hand where he and Harry both kissed it. Charlie took the final ring and with Neville placed it on Harry’s left ring finger. They each raised Harry’s hand and placed a gentle kiss on the ring.

Once they all had their rings they turned to their family. “I am pleased to present the Potter-Black-Longbottom family,” said Master Griphook.

Arthur looked a little upset because it seemed like Charlie was abandoning his family by not having Weasley in the family name. Charlie must have sensed it because he said, “Dad, I am not abandoning the family. I simply felt that it would be easier for me to drop my name then it would be for one of the to drop theirs. There are other Weasley boys to carry on the name, whereas Neville and Harry are the last of their lines. I am still a Weasley, just not by name anymore.”

Arthur nodded his head because he could understand where Charlie was coming from and realized it was not a slight on the family. 

Griphook led the party out of the ritual chamber to a conference room where they would talk undisturbed. Harry decided it would be best for him to start off the meeting.

“I know I have just joined your family but I feel you have the right to know why I chose not to invite my ‘best friend’.” Harry used his hands to around the quote of best friend. “I attended the private will reading of my godfather and was surprised at some of the content. It seems that he was not as unobservant as some people would like to believe. You see he as my godfather and guardian got an accounting of my all my accounts here at Gringotts. It seems like there have been withdrawals coming out since the day my parents died. How could I as a baby withdraw money from my account. For bloody sake Ron, Ginny and Molly have been getting money from my accounts before I even knew you guys existed. Ron was paid to be my friend and Ginny and Molly are determined that I marry Ginny and no one else. I have loved you guys like family and to find out that the woman I thought of as a surrogate mother had been stealing from me and plotting to dose me with love potions is a little hard to handle.”

“What do you mean they’ve been stealing from you? That’s not possible. Molly wouldn’t do that, she loves you like a son.” Arthur started to turn as red as his hair. Bill stepped forward and put a hand on his shoulder.

“Dad, Ginny’s obsession with Harry is not healthy. I never expected for mum reading her those stories about The Boy Who Lived would lead to her dosing him with love potions, but I have noticed her obsession and always wanting to know where he is, who he’s with, and what he’s doing at all times. She followed him everywhere he went while at Hogwarts. When we were there for the Tri-Wizard tournament I could see that she was getting worse. I mean she threw a fit when he didn’t ask her to the Yule ball or that she wasn’t what he would miss the most for the second task.”

“Bill’s right dad.”

“We didn’t know about the theft, but we knew about the falsehood of ickle Ronnikins feelings as a best friend of Harry Potter. He wants the praise and fame that comes from it, but doesn’t want to put in the work to have an actual friendship.” George turned to Harry and said, “I would be careful of the know it all bookworm as well. She wants to get her hands on the books in the Black and Potter family libraries. She counted on the permission being granted by Padfoot in his will. After all that is what Dumbledore promised her. She’s counting on her friendship with you Harry to get her in the door at the Ministry. Her goals of changing the regulations on werewolves is admiral. I think she got caught up in her passion and is going about things in the wrong way. I know you Harry and I know you want the same changes because of Remus. Talk to her and get her to see how she is going about this is the wrong way.”

“I can’t simply forgive that she took money from me. I would have gladly given it to her and your family if I’d known I had it and they had asked.”

“We know Harry. We don’t blame you for cutting them out of your life. You need to talk to them, especially Hermione. There is no redemption for Ron, Ginny, and Molly; but I think Hermione is a different story.”

“Alright, I will talk to her.”

“Lord Potter-Black, we have frozen the vaults of the thieves and returned the money stolen from you with interest. The Headmaster, Madam Weasley, the youngest children and Miss Granger will all be put on trial by the goblins. We do not condone thievery and will punish it harshly. If you want to punish through the wizards you’re welcome to, but we will not allow them to go unpunished. If we have to make an example of them, we will.”

Arthur looked at his boys. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing. How could Molly or any of his kids do this to Harry? 

Harry knew this had to be hard on the Weasleys and he knew the twins didn’t blame him for it but he worried about Mr. Weasley and Bill. Mr. Weasley was like a father to him. He worried this would change how they saw him and that he would lose the only family he had known.

“Harry, you can stop worrying. You are still family to us. Nothing will change that.” 

George and Fred looked at each other, but it was Draco who spoke. “Look Potter. I know we have never gotten along and I know you are important to Fred and George which means that you are important to me. I will help you in any way I can.”

“Malfoy, I may not like you but for the sake of the twins I will work to get along with you. As far as I’m concerned Ron and Ginny can go to the deepest pits the goblin tunnels have. Arthur, I don’t want to hurt you but I want you to know I will never set foot in the Burrow again if Molly and Ginny are there because I will not take the chance of getting dosed with love potions.”

“Harry, I don’t blame you. I understand where you are coming from. I also understand if you feel I have betrayed you by not noticing what they were doing.”

“Arthur, it is not your fault and I don’t blame you at all. Some people are simply able to hide their true motives better than others.”

“Mister Weasley, I have been informed that your youngest son Ronald has been detained and will be standing trial later today for his theft from the house of Potter. I will leave it up to you to turn your wife and daughter over to us or to the DMLE. Based on evidence given to us by the late Lord Black they will have the additional charge of attempted line theft.”

“Master Griphook, as soon as I get home I will bring them to you to face up for their crimes. Also, I, Arthur Billius Weasley do hereby remove Mary Molly Weasley nee Prewitt, Ginevra Molly Weasley, and Ronald Billius Weasley from the house of Weasley. So mote it be.”

“I, Charles William Potter-Black-Longbottom nee Weasley do hereby remove Mary Molly Prewitt, Ginevra Molly Prewitt, and Ronald Billius Prewitt from the house of Prewitt. So mote it be.”

“Charlie, you realize they have now been completely disowned and are now considered to be no named?” asked Bill.

“Yes, Bill. I know what I did. No one will get away with hurting one of my mates and they have brought shame upon the names of Weasley and Prewitt.”


	7. Chapter 7

Molly began to worry when Ron never met up with her and Ginny after they left the bank. Ginny simply felt that he didn’t want to be seen with them and had gone off on his own. 

“Mum, he probably met up with some of his friends and went off on his own. You know he doesn’t like to be seen with his mother.”

“You’re right Ginny. I just worry about you guys so much. Let’s finish up, I’m sure he will meet us at home.”

Molly and Ginny got the last of her supplies and headed to the Leaky Cauldron to floo home. She was met by Arthur, Bill, and the twins.

“Arthur, why aren’t you at work?”

“Molly we need to talk.”

“Gin, dear, go put your supplies up,” Molly said.

“No, she also needs to be here,” replied Arthur.

“What is the meaning of this?” Molly demanded.

“I was at Gringotts earlier today to witness the bonding of Charlie to his mates. You would never guess as to what I was told.”

Molly couldn’t believe what she was hearing. ‘He can’t possibly know about us taking money from Harry. Could he?’ she thought.

“I was told that certain members of this family have been stealing from an orphan that we treat and thought of as family. Ron has already been arrested for theft by the goblins. It will stop this instant. All three of you have been disowned from the Weasley family. Charlie is now Lord Prewitt and he has the right to say whether you will be kept in that family line. From what I saw he wasn’t happy with what he heard and said that he would disown all those involved.” There was no way he would tell Molly that Charlie had also disowned them. He wasn’t stupid, no matter how mild mannered he was he knew she had a temper and didn’t want to be on the receiving end of it.

“You’re going to believe those filthy animals over your own family? Of course, we haven’t been stealing from an orphan. How could you even think such a thing?” Molly cried.

“Then where did the money come from for Ginny to get better clothes? I know things have been tight financially but there is no excuse on this earth that would make this ok.”

“Dad, we deserve that money for all we went through each year at school. Don’t you remember how many times our lives were in danger because of him?” argued Ginny.

“I know you owe him a life debt from your first year. You will go to Gringotts and own up to what you have done. One way or another you will be punished for what you have put that boy through. If you’re lucky Lord Potter-Black-Longbottom won’t decide to go ahead and press attempted line theft charges against the two of you.”

Arthur and his boys turned and flooed back to the Leaky Cauldron. “Bill, can I stay with you and Fleur for a few days? I really can’t be in the same house as them right now.”

“Sure Dad. I need to head back to work but Fleur is home with baby Louis.”

“Let the goblins know they can go to the Burrow and pick them up. I know they won’t turn themselves in and they are a flight risk. The only reason Molly won’t go anywhere as I have tied her to the property unless she has my permission or is in the company of Aurors or Goblins.”

***

Harry, Neville, and Charlie decided to spend some time just walking through Diagon and because of that, they decided it would be best for them to wear a glamor charm so they wouldn’t be bombarded by other shoppers in the Alley. They walked with Neville between them and constantly kept their eyes on the other shoppers in the Alley.

Harry’s senses were on full alert, especially with not having completed their bond yet. He felt like there was a rubber band wrapped around his heart that made it feel like it would burst from the pressure. He had never felt anything like it, but he knew from what he had read in his family’s books that he would feel it the more he was around his mate until the bond was consummated. They had all talked and agreed that they wanted to be officially bonded by wizarding standards before they took that step. People could take a flying leap if they thought they were moving too fast. He had known Charlie and Neville for the last seven years, it’s not like he had just met them. 

Charlie could almost hear the thoughts running through Harry’s head because the same was running through his. He looked everywhere for a possible threat to his mates. The war had amplified his natural protective instincts and the fact that not all death eaters had been captured worried him.

Neville shook his head because if he knew Harry he knew he would be worried about all possible dangers to his submissive. The war had hardened his reflexes in that he looked for danger everywhere. Neville knew that with two dominants it would be difficult to get them to see he had more worth than as a submissive and that he could take care of himself. He wouldn’t fault them for their protectiveness, but he had also fought in the war and had come out a hardened soldier. If anything growing up with his Uncle Algie had taught him anything it was self-preservation.

***

Molly was pissed when Arthur turned his back on them and stepped through the floo. ‘How dare he do this?’

“Mum, what’s going on? What did he mean he disowned us from the Weasley family?” asked Ginny.

“Don’t you worry dear.” Molly patted her hand while in her head she quietly seethed.

She was startled out of her thoughts by the sound of someone pounding on the front door. ‘Who could that be?’ she wondered.

“Mary Molly No Name and Ginerva Molly No Name you will come with us,” snarled the goblin at the door.

“How dare you filthy beast come here and make demands on us. We’re going nowhere with you. Leave now before I call for the Aurors,” screeched Molly.

“Mum, why did he call us no names? Dad said Charlie could disown us, not that he did.”

“Unless your worthless father probably wanted to get a laugh out of embarrassing us. I have no doubt that’s exactly why he said it that way.”

She noticed the goblins still stood outside the door so she went and kneeled in front of the floo. She threw in the powder and called out, “Auror’s office.”

“Afternoon, Madam. What can I do for you?” asked the Auror on the other side.

“Yes, I need Aurors immediately. I have a handful of goblins that refuse to leave my property.”

“Stand aside and I’ll send some Aurors through in just a moment.” 

Molly could tell the Auror was bored by the tone of his voice, but she couldn’t help the smirk that came to her face at the thought of the goblins being put in their place in just a short amount of time. She had always thought it would be better for witches and wizards to run the bank and not the beasts that currently ran it.

Molly and Ginny stood off to the side when the floo flared and a group of four wizards stepped through. Molly happily showed them to the door where the goblin warriors stood outside. She began to feel nervous when the lead goblin grinned and showed his teeth because that was never a good sign.

“Goblin Sharpaxe it is a pleasure to see you today. How might we be of service?” asked the lead Auror.

“Auror Smythe, I have the unfortunate responsibility to bring these two,” he pointed to Molly and Ginny, “to Gringotts to face trial for theft, attempted line theft, assault, and embezzlement against two Most Ancient and Most Noble houses.” He handed over the paperwork that was signed by leader Ragnok that had been signed earlier that morning.

“Everything seems to be in order. I take it they will be tried and sentenced in the goblin courts?” he asked as he handed the paperwork back.

Molly couldn’t believe what she had heard. How dare they take the dirty little beast’s side.


End file.
